


Voicemails

by pennn



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennn/pseuds/pennn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan dials Phil's phone number, even he knows no one will ever answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voicemails

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo :)  
> I found this short thing lying around my documents so I thought I'd edited it a bit and post it here. Enjoy!  
> Pen x

He calls him even though he’s gone, his tears unstoppable, flowing down his cheeks like a waterfall after rain. Of course, no one answers, and it goes straight to voicemail.

“Hey, this is Phil. I’m not free at the moment, but I’ll call back as soon as I can. Please leave a message after the rawr!”

He can hear the smile on his face—he can even see it too. The corner of his mouth curving up, his left eye squinting a bit. He was there, next to him when he recorded that message. If you listened carefully to the recording, you might hear the creaking of metal, for he was swinging on the old abandoned swing set, smiling at him, watching as rays of the dying sun peeked out from strands of his hair. He looked absolutely beautiful.

The memories hurt him more than ever, but he dials the number again and again, until his eyes can no longer shed a single tear, until he falls asleep, phone clutched tightly in his hand, against his ear.

He just wanted to hear his voice one more time.

Just one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) Hope you liked it!!! (even though it was so sad wtf was I thinking when I wrote this)  
> Pen x


End file.
